Mobile electronic devices are being used more often and more people are carrying mobile electronic devices with them on a continuous basis. However, people may drop their mobile electronic devices, or the mobile electronic devices may otherwise be caused to enter a freefall state. For example, if the mobile electronic device may get pushed off of a counter or table. As mobile electronic devices impact a surface after freefall they may be substantially damaged, even if they are encased within a cover or other protective device.
Many portable devices have impact orientations that are less vulnerable than others. That is, there are orientations for the devices that reduce the likelihood of damage based in part upon a particular part of the device that impacts the surface after a fall. For example, smart phones with cover glass may be particularly vulnerable when the cover glass impacts the ground. They may be much less vulnerable if a metal or plastic portion of the housing of the smart phone impacts the ground first or instead. Thus, there are impact orientations that are less vulnerable to damage than others.